


Join Me

by Fullmetalruby



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: The other titans don't show up much but theyre in there at the end, babs is eighteenish, dick is seventeen, i know that this is really improbable and not how a dickbabs reunion would work in canon but, let me have this, nothing explicit is shown but they definitely did the diddly doo, pretty much babs comes to jump city and promptly jumps dick's bones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: “I know you’re there. Show yourself,” he hissed, turning his head half over his shoulder at the crest of the building behind him.“If you insist,” came a voice, playful and nostalgic. A figure stepped from the shadows, silent as the moon, while Robin tensed.A black cape, yellow boots, a familiar insignia across the chest. Eyes the color of sea glass. Hair the color of a lover’s rose.“How’s it hangin’, Boy Blunder?”





	Join Me

The cool night air of Jump City blew gently across Robin’s face, a welcome respite to the summer heat that draped over the city like a blanket. His hair stirred in the breeze and he closed his eyes to smell the oncoming wind. When the breeze came off the water and through the fishyards, it was all too easy to pretend he was across the nation in Gotham.

But Jump City wasn’t Gotham-- Gotham was a mob boss like in all the old films, her expensive shoes caked in the blood of her enemies and her lips painted ruby red with it among her pearls and diamonds; Jump was a breakout star who played Gotham in a remake of an old movie and did a good job of the part, but still couldn’t hold a candle to the original. Jump didn’t have the underlying scent of filth and rot like Gotham, just like it didn’t have the gothic highrises and innumerable dark alleys. Miss Jump thought herself a dangerous woman, painting her birds in black and pretending they were anything like Lady Gotham’s bats.

Raven looked around, and Beast Boy threw a confused shrug her way. Neither one could figure out why Robin was sniffing the air, but none of the other Titans were about to ask him what he was doing. For all that he was a grumpy bastard who never explained anything, there was always a method to his madness. They supposed that it was a side effect of working so closely with Batman for so long-- such nonverbal communication could make it seem like one was alone.

But he wasn’t alone. Someone had been following the Titans from the moment they split off for patrol, and just because the others hadn’t noticed didn’t mean that Robin was just as oblivious. As soon as the other Titans split off to manage different sectors of the city, Robin spoke.

“I know you’re there. Show yourself,” he hissed, turning his head half over his shoulder at the crest of the building behind him.

“If you insist,” came a voice, playful and nostalgic. A figure stepped from the shadows, silent as the moon, while Robin tensed.

A black cape, yellow boots, a familiar insignia across the chest. Eyes the color of sea glass. Hair the color of a lover’s rose.

“How’s it hangin’, Boy Blunder?” she smiled, one hand on her hip and the other hanging down by her side.

For the first time in far too long, a grin split Robin’s face as he turned to face her fully. “Doin’ fine down here Red, why don’t you come join me?”

Batgirl sighed. “But it’s so nice to have you looking up to me for once.” Robin extended a hand to help her down, which she took theatrically and used as a lever to swing into his arms instead. “Such a gentleman.”

“Didn’t realize you wanted to be on top so badly, Batgirl. You could’ve said something sooner.”

Batgirl laughed softly, a sound like windchimes. “One of these days your smartassery is going to get you in trouble, Robin.” She moved to kiss his nose, but he tilted his head to get a better look into her face she caught his lips instead. They both grinned into the kiss, and she cupped his cheek with her free hand.

“Well if my smartassery keeps getting me kissed like that then I think the trouble will be worth it.” Robin snarked once they pulled apart.

She smiled, but mumbled something about how it was all he was gonna get for a while if that was how he was playing things. She tapped his shoulder and he put her down, but he wrapped her up in his arms and pressed her against his chest. A recent growth spurt had him towering over her.

“I’ve missed you, Babs,” he murmured back, pressing a kiss into her hair. She buried her face in his shoulder.

“I’ve missed you too, Dick,” she mumbled into his pectorals. Suddenly, as if her mind was lit by a eureka moment, her eyes snapped open and she leaned back. Her hands flew to his chest muscles. “Jesus, Robin, where’d these fine things come from?”

He laughed and buried his fingers in her hair, tilting her head up to look into his eyes-- or where she approximated his eyes to be though the white lenses of his mask. “Only you, Batgirl. Of course that’s your first thought.” He pressed their lips together again and she hummed in satisfaction, then opening her mouth and making things more interesting. Robin moaned against her lips, and she felt his “interest” spiking her thigh.

She broke the kiss, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned back, looking every bit the part of a damsel in distress on a movie poster. “Take me back to your tower and ravish me with your newfound muscles, Boy Wonder.”

“Excuse you, I’m a  _ child _ -”

“You’re seventeen, and Romeo and Juliet laws are a thing for a reason. Back to ravishing me.”

* * *

 

The other Titans didn’t return to the tower until close to dawn. It hadn’t been a very difficult night, but it was full of peewee-league criminals doing the normal muggings and purse-snatchings. Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy’s hands had been full to bursting.

“Aw man, that was crazy,” BB groaned as he stopped to let the front door slide open in front of him.

“And it was radio silence from Robin all night! He’s never that quiet, he always has time to tell us that we’re not working hard enough.” Cyborg’s hands were folded behind his head, but he let one drop to press the button on the elevator to take them up to the living area. “I vote that we have a nice dawn snack and then sleep for the next three days.”

The other three vocalized their agreement.

“Perhaps Friend-Robin was having a night that is off. He has been acting strange lately,” Starfire mused.

“You mean an off-night? Or a night off?” Raven asked for clarification.

Starfire shrugged. On her other side, Cyborg shrugged. “Either way, he deserves it. He works harder than all of us. He should take a break  _ way _ more often that he does, and he can’t be much older than the rest of us. It’s nice to think that he’s acting his age for once.” The living area door slid open and BB stumbled forward to throw himself down on the couch.

Raven moved to make the food-- it wasn’t worth the argument between Cyborg and BB at 4 AM, so she just put some super pretzels into the oven and then sat down on the island.

Cyborg picked up a tablet from the coffee table and typed in a few codes. “I would, however, like to see what time Rob got in.”

A few more seconds and the other Titans crowding around him brought up the security footage, and a slow swipe brought them to timestamp 1:32 AM, when the garage opened and Robin pulled in on his motorcycle. There was a redhead all in black clinging to his hips.

Robin swung off the bike and pulled the girl he was with into a bridal carry, from which she wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other hand cupped his cheek. She peppered his face with kisses as Robin laughed.

“Babs-” Robin started, still chuckling as he moved through the tower. “Babs, I need to be able to walk straight.”

The security footage following the pair was broken up as they had to switch from one camera to the next, but most of the conversation was discernable.

“-training, if you can’t walk while being kissed then clearly you need more practice.” The redhead giggled against his cheek.

‘Oh, there’s gonna be ‘training’ alright, just you watch.” Robin set the girl down but kept his hands on her waist. He swung her in a circle as they neared his bedroom door, but set her down. The punched in the passcode and the door hissed open on hydraulic muscles. He bowed deeply and offered her his hand. “After you, Miss Gordon.”

She took his hand as she moved across the threshold. “Why thank you, Mister Grayson,” she said, her voice suddenly theatrically haughty. Her grin widened as she pulled him inside after her. “Now, about that training-”

She was cut off as the door closed, and the feed went silent. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire were still, but BB instantly leaped forward. Cyborg caught the changeling’s wrists and stopped him dead in his tracks.  
“But I gotta know what happens next!” BB whined, always so good at reminding his peers that he was the youngest one there. “Go to the next camera!”

“Beast Boy, this is Robin’s personal life, not a television show!” Cyborg logged out of the security feed and clutched the tablet to his chest. “He deserves just as much privacy as the rest of us.”

Raven made a face. She said nothing. She went back into the kitchen and pulled the pretzels out of the oven before they could burn, even as Cyborg and BB kept bickering in the background. As they smelled food, the argument moved into the kitchen.

“I am most confused,” Starfire said as she pulled the jar of fake cheese from the refrigerator. “What was Friend-Robin doing?”

Raven shook her head fervently. “Trust me Star, you don’t want  to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was just having fun with Jump vs Gotham imagery and then Babs showed up and I lost control


End file.
